Nightmares at the Warren
by The Secret Winds
Summary: Jack Needs To Be Comforted, BUNNY TO THE RESCUE! There is a lot of fluff! One-shot. And is rated 'T' for language. This is Jackrabbit, which is BoyxBoy, Yaoi, all the good stuff.


**HELLO EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST 1 SHOT. ITS ABOUT 1 A.M. AND ONE THING YOU MUST KNOW ABOUT ME, AFTER 1 SH!T GETS CRAZY. IF I WRITE A STORY AT THAT TIME IT MAY GET STRANGE. YEAH I KINDA LOSE IT. SO IF YOU REQUEST A STORY AND WANT ME TO WRITE IT AT 1 A.M. SO THINGS WILL GET WEIRD. REQUEST THE STORY AND TELL ME 1 A.M. **

**ANYWAY SO ENJOY THIS 1 A.M. STORY CALLED... NIGHTMARES AT THE WARREN...**

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

* * *

Jack awoke in the Pole and was all alone. A note that hung on the wall said: "Jack you were meant to be alone forever no one loves you."

All of the sudden the four guardians came slowly out of the shadows quietly.

Tooth spoke up, "Of course Jack, that's all you are, just a pain in the neck."

North spoke, "If it had been our choice, you wouldn't be here."

Bunny spoke, "All ya do is mess everythin' up, why couldn't ya stay dead when pitch through you against the glacier in Antarctica."

Sandy looked infuriated, a picture of Jack flashed over his head and then a big 'X'.

"I'm sorry," Jack said quietly.

The scene changed Jack was now being levitated over a lake. Jack looked around and squirmed, he hated water ever since he found out he drowned. Jack looked over at the banks and saw Bunnymund standing there with his boomerang in one hand.

"Bunny!" Jack called, "Please help me."

Bunny answered coldly, "Why would I _ever_ help you?" Bunny lifted his boomerang and swung, hitting Jack in the chest causing him to scream out in pain, also to fall into the lake.

He was under the cold water, he looked up, and ice was freezing fast over the lake. "No!" was all he could scream as he was trapped in the icy lake…

* * *

**END OF PROLOGUE **

* * *

JACK'S POINT OF VIEW.

"No!" I screamed as I jumped up from the tiny bed. 'Just a dream,' I thought, 'a terrible nightmare.' Without any sign or warning I started crying, the dark room of the warren becoming blurry.

I had stayed at the warren late last night, and Bunny offered me a room to stay in, not wanting to be rude (that's a first) I accepted. But I was so nervous, it took a while for me to come clean to myself, but I had a small, well _huge_ crush on the Pooka. It took a while to get over the idea that _I _Jack Frost _loved_ another guy, I was kinda getting wierded out by it and lied to myself saying it was just a phase, but then I saw him again. He flashed a smile, I got butterflies, then I said 'fuck it I don't care if it's weird that I love him' and that's how I feel now… well sort of. Right now I'm crying and… wait _shit!_ I'm crying. I don't want Bunny to hear me and come looking.

I wasn't able to stop so I grabbed a fluffy pillow from behind me and put it over my face so stop the noises, but I couldn't breathe so I carefully removed the pillow. Bad move. I started hysterically sobbing. I wanted to stop so he wouldn't hear, but it was too late. I couldn't stop.

I fell backwards on the bed and just let the tears fall, soaking the white sheets below me. I was also sweating from the frightening dream. That would _also_ be embarrassing if Bunny saw me. Not only would I be a mess, I would be a _hot_ mess. The sobs came louder, 'damn,' I thought, 'Just dammit.'

Not a minute later there was a light knock on the door, "Frostbite, are ya okay in there?"

"Yeah," I said through tears and sobs, "I'm fine," I cried harder.

The door slowly opened, in came a cautious looking Bunny, ears half way down, a frown on his face, and curiosity in his eyes. "Jack!" Bunny quietly shouted as he rushed over to my bed side.

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing," I lied as I rolled on to my back and pressed my teary face to the bed sheet so he couldn't see my face. Like he could see anything in this room, it was so dark.

"Jack, really what's wrong," he said tenderly as he slowly sat down on the very mini bed. The bed could only fit one person maybe one whole Pooka, but that was it. Bunny placed a paw on my leg; I twitched at the feel of Bunnymund's touch.

I gave in, "I had a bad dream," I whimpered, muffled by the sheets.

"Aw Mate, do you wanna talk 'bout it?"

"No thanks," I said, grateful for the offer, "you can go back to bed."

Bunny slowly got up; I realized that when he left, I would be alone again. So without thinking I quickly twisted my body so I could face the leaving Bunny and grabbed his paw with both of my hands, and blurted out, "No! Never mind. Can you lay with me?" I frosted so hard, I thought I was going to die. I let go of his hand and covered my mouth.

"What?" Bunny asked, 'Oh no here it comes…' I said waiting for the rejection I shut my eyes. It was silent, nothing happened. Was Bunny _that_ shocked? I stopped crying because I was _really_ nervous now.

All of the sudden strong fury arms lifted me into the air and pulled me against a furry chest. Now _I _was shocked. The arms held me tight as I felt Bunny lay down on to the bed with me on top of his chest. The bed creaked and groaned as the extra weight was put on top of it.

"Is that better?" Bunny asked.

"So much better," I couldn't believe it I was laying on top of Bunny, the person I secretly loved! His scent was delicious, so sweet.

Bunny reached for the covers and covered my back which covered us both. I pressed my face to him, loving this moment. It turns out that my nightmare became a dream come true…

I let his scent mesmerize me as I fell asleep on Bunny's warm body.

BUNNY'S POINT OF VEIW

It was kinda awkward, with Frostbite on my chest 'n all but neva the less I felt happy that he was happy. I took one paw from my side and ran it through his white silky soft hair causing its wonderful smell to multiply. Jack lowly groaned at the action and smiled in his sleep. I loved to see Jack so happy, it made me happy.

Seconds turned into minutes and I heard Jack's breath slowing down and becoming soft. Jack was like a kid, needed someone ta look afta' him is all, and truthfully, I'd volunteer to do it any day.

'Jack _is_ kinda cute when he is sleeping,' I thought, still running my paw through his hair.

Jack stirred in his sleep and muttered something, "unny, ah lof ya."

'What did he say?' I thought. Unny defiantly was Bunny. Ah I wasn't sure of, oh, it was _I_. I knew the last word was you, but what was the third word… wait… was it 'Bunny I love you?'

'Naw, it couldn't be,' I thought to myself. I let my mind wander until I fell asleep still ponderin' on what Jack said…

**REVIEW AND CRITIQUE**

**GOODNIGHT EVERYONE...**

**DREAM OF JACKRABBIT**

**AGAIN IF THINGS ARE WEIRD IN THIS STORY OR IF THERE ARE ALOT OF ERRORS I APOLOGIZE**

**AND NO THIS IS NOT AS BAD AS IT CAN GET. **

**AT 2 THINGS GET WORSE. **

**I'M CALM TONIGHT SO NEXT TIME I WRITE A STORY AT 1 YOU MAY ALL NOT GET SO LUCKY**

**;)**

**MORE CHAPTERS FROM "KNOWING ME, KNOWING YOU" WILL BE OUT SOON**


End file.
